fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bakugan: Neathia's Demise/Chapter 7, Death and a Demon
Linus and Pieru looked at each other, deciding what to do. They nodded, and Linus pulled a double barrled-pistol like weapon, and shot behind Zephyr. Slow, missile like bullets made their way there and exploded in a large fireball. Zephyr, unexpecting it, whipped around quickly. This gave Pieru just enough time to quickly activate an Ability, and Kassu quickly got up and aimed at Zephyr. A gas came out of a gauntlet that was underneath his hand, and it completely enveloped Zephyr. Linus adjusted his aim and shot one right into the gas, and a huge explosion nearly deafened Ace. When he could see again, Linus was quickly helping him up. Fire was everywhere. He saw Kassu run around at incredible speed, all the while applying the gas everywhere, and Rune firing fireballs into them, making them explode. The enemy Bakugan had a difficulty stopping them; Kassu was moving too fast, and if they focused on him, a fireball exploded right next to them. If they focused on Rune, gas would make them cough before they could even look at him. Rubanoid got up soon enough and the lightning bolt faded away, and he ran to join Dawn who was currently fighting the wolf-like Bakugan. He snarled. "I may not have my brawler, Wolf, but I am Aero, and I shall have you for my dinner!" Rubanoid launched a beam of energy at him, while Dawn made a energy X made out of light and sent it straight at Aero. He countered by making a shield made out of the wind, then growled. "You're gonna need more than that!" Linus yelled to Ace. "We need to get out of here, fast." "I'm not leaving without my Bakugan!" "Sorry, but you have no choice." He pressed a few buttons on his battling device, and a Pyrus Impalaton appeared next to Rubanoid. He climbed in it, and Dawn jumped to hang from the side of it. They slammed an energy wave at Aero, and then turned around and moved back to Ace, Pieru and Linus. Pieru shouted out to his Bakugan. "Wrap it up, Kassu! We're moving!" Kassu turned around quickly and ran towards the Aquos knight-like Bakugan. He jumped on it, and flipped on the other side, and sprayed gas on his face. He reached the Impalaton and hanged from the other side of it. Rune threw one last fireball then floated towards them. Ace was still arguing with Linus but eventually lost, and reluctantly climbed up with Rune. They soon left. "Why didn't we hunt them down?" roared Aero, clearly upset. Zephyr shook her head at him. "We don't need them. We were sent here for a reason. Azure, have you secured the area?" She looked at the knight-like Bakugan who had just came back from running around to scout the area. "Yes, it is secure. No one's around." "How many did we kill?" "4 Bakugan." "There's only 3 bodies..." "It's fine, now be quiet." She pressed a finger to her ear, then spoke in a low hused voice. Azure said no one's around, but he didn't notice a man looking at them on top of an abandoned building. His purple cloak flyed behind him as the wind roared. Category:Bakugan: Neathia's Demise Category:Bakugan: Neathia's Demise Chapters